


Твори историю (но не забывай о здоровом образе жизни)

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Джексон всегда уместен, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Бан Чан голоден до славы, и это проверяет на прочность бедное сердечко Феликса, а новая привычка Чанбина ходить в качалку будит в Хенджине аппетит.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 спецквест (игры и состязания)





	Твори историю (но не забывай о здоровом образе жизни)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making History (Using Only the Healthies of the Ingredients)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406882) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe). 



> Место действия фика — [корейское игровое шоу](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Please_Take_Care_of_My_Refrigerator), где шеф-повара соревнуются в приготовлении блюд из ингредиентов, найденных ими в холодильниках приглашенных звезд. Джексон в Китае, кстати, хост такой передачи, и про него тоже был [эпизод](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5lc8y9) (осторожно, дейлимоушн, может потребоваться впн), очень всем его рекомендуем! Много нового узнаете про общажные времена GOT7 и ноги Бэмбэма.

“Мы приготоим изумительные блюд из ингредиентов, завалявшихся в холодильниках знаменитостей!” — таков концепт их замечательного шоу. Хотя название — “Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о моем холодильнике” — гораздо лучше отражает всю всратость попыток приготовить что-то съедобное из того, чем питаются селебрити, большую часть жизни проводящие в студиях, подобной этой. Чаще всего там находится кусок мраморной говядины за сто тысяч вон, в спешке купленный живущим на одном рамене ассистентом (нельзя же, чтобы звезда популярного бойсбенда опозорился на съемках). На втором месте — засохшая банка нутеллы, забытая, по слухам, на дне несчастного холодильника не соблюдающим диету согруппником. 

По мнению Феликса, им куда бы лучше подошло “Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о наших шеф-поварах”. Или хотя бы о Бан Чане. Потому что если кому-нибудь сегодня удастся остановить Бан Чана, у них есть шанс, хоть и весьма маленький, крошечный такой шансик, что съемки удастся завершить вовремя. 

Прямо сейчас Бан Чан выпендривается перед гостем этой недели (Джексон-как-его-там из Китая пришел промоутить свой первый корейский сингл; он говорит по-корейски лучше, чем Феликс, о чем все уже тысячу раз пошутили). Феликс знает, что позже Бан Чан планирует удивить всех неким экзотическим рецептом, хвастаясь, что раскрывает всем тайны Австралии. На самом деле в тех диких и порой опасных кулинарных экспериментах, которые зарождаются в банчановой голове и которым он подвергает ведущих и гостей программы, Австралия не виновата. Во всем всегда виноват сам Бан Чан.

Но Феликса никто не слушает.

— Необходимо продолжать создавать все новые и новые вещи, тогда никто не посмеет нас имитировать, — Бан Чан продолжает нести какую-то высокопарную чушь, но гость выглядит впечатленным его речью.

— Вот именно! — страстно поддакивает он. — Сейчас мой девиз “ЗНАЙ СЕБЯ. ТВОРИ ИСТОРИЮ СВОИМИ РУКАМИ”.

Феликс прям слышит капслок в этом предложении и, если судить по тому, как глубоко закатывает глаза сидящий напротив него Хенджин, слуховыми галлюцинациями страдает не он один.

Феликс не знает про Хенджина и всех прочих, но сам он ввязался во все это ради славы. Он хочет отслужить свои три года на корейском тв (даже если в самом начале все, что от него требовалось, — это глубоким сексуальным голосом комментировать шутки Чанбина), а затем соскочить, став знаменитым шеф-поваром, достойным работать в ресторане с мишленовской звездой и готовить достойные мишленовских звезд токпокки.

Это бы сделало его счастливым. В душе он был уверен, что ему бы хватило.

Но у Кристофера Бана есть видение. Он хочет открыть свой собственный ресторан, построить кулинарную империю и оставить после себя настоящее наследие. И действительно, он то и дело несет всякую чушь, его идеи попахивают сумасшествием, а долгие ночные разговоры мешают Феликсу и его свежо выглядящему в телевизоре личику высыпаться. Но потом Бан Чан смотрит Феликсу прямо в глаза, сжимает теплой ладонью под столом его коленку и выбирает Феликса своим партнером в следующем челлендже, приговаривая:

— Феликс — лучший су-шеф на свете. Кроме него, мне никто и не нужен.

И в этот момент его голос звучит столь искренне, что никто не находит, что возразить. Даже Феликс не может найти слов, просто чувствует, как алый румянец заливает его щеки по самые веснушки и быстрее начинает биться его глупое и впечатлительное сердце. Возможно, некоторые империи можно построить, лишь помогая друг другу, думает он и, так и не подобрав слов, сжимает под столом руку в ответ. И даже маленькие токпокки смогут в этом помочь.  


* * *

— Готов поспорить, все закончится дракой, — съемки только начались, но Хенджин уже каждой клеточкой своего тоскующего на шестой кружке кофе тела чувствует, что сегодня это надолго. Возможно, они даже побьют рекорд того раза, когда им всем пришлось ночевать прямо на сценариях нового сезона “Проницательных братьев”. У телеканала богатый опыт сорванных сроков и никогда не хватало денег на нормальные раздевалки. — Впрочем, я всегда так говорю.

Никто не отвечает на это его ценное наблюдение, но Чанбин тихонько ржет, и Хенджин пытается совладать с лицом и подавить восторг, звенящий в кончиках его пальцев. Он сжимает в кулаки руки и опускает глаза вниз. На него _смотрят_.

Им осталось снять буквально пару минут, а потом всех распустят на перерыв, в который потом подмонтируют кучу рекламы, но их гость, Джексон Ван (из Китая), уже успел порадовать всех новостью, что верит исключительно в здоровую пищу, а также то, что прямо сейчас он бы не отказался от жирного сочного бургера.

Вот вам и задание на финал.

Сидящий рядом с Хенджином Чанбин не выглядит взволнованным этой новостью, но, с другой стороны, Чанбин всегда такой: твердо стоит на ногах и надежен как на кухне, так и вне ее. Бан Чан разве что из штанов не выпрыгивает от энтузиазма (как маньяк какой-то; впрочем, почему “как”), а бедный Феликс продолжает лыбиться на него влюбленным взглядом (хотя, если по чесноку, из них всех у него больше всего шансов приготовить что-то удобоваримое из продуктов, купленных этим сумасшедшим зожником).

Хенджин глядит на них всех и изо всех сил гонит прочь мысли о сочном мясе, толстых булках и зачастившем в последние недели в качалку Чанбине. На заднем плане ведущий объясняет гостю и зрителям по ту сторону экранов, что их задача — создать меню, которое способно удовлетворить все пять чувств и запечатлеть вкус продуктов в их воображении. Чанбин слушает внимательно, аж подается вперед, раздвигая ноги шире, и Хенджин мысленно стонет, атакованный будоражащими его воображение картинками. Если бы в данный момент у него была возможность променять самую популярную в Корее кухню на крохотную спаленку — он бы даже не задумался.

Пока все заняты обсуждением стратегий, с помощью которых они будут вскрывать холодильник Джексона, и те чудеса, которые они там обнаружат, он не сдерживается:

— Я был бы не против, если бы Чанбин завалил меня… ну типа в соревновании, — признается он, а потом добавляет еле слышно, чтобы микрофоны не разобрали: — придушил бедрами и все такое.

И снова — Хенджин видит, что Чанбин его услышал. И не то, чтобы он готов наброситься на Хенджина прямо за этим самым столом, но по его плотоядному взгляду очевидно, что отвращения к идее он тоже не испытывает. Он просто с любопытством смотрит на Хенджина, снова молчаливо улыбается и окидывает его этим взглядом с головы до ног. Как будто жрет, перескакивая с хенджиновых губ к его нервно сжатым рукам и вниз к скрещенным под столом ногам. Этот взгляд — лучше, чем победа на шоу, он полон возбуждения и обещаний того, что ждет их впереди. Хенджин практически чувствует его вкус на языке и снова дрожит от предвкушения прямо посреди студии.

— Ну, твои ноги я бы тоже не стал сбрасывать с плеч… в смысле со счетов, — в перерыве между дублями находит его Чанбин, зажимая Хенджина у стены, раздвигая его колени бедром и вжимаясь крепко. — Наверняка, мы вдвоем сумеем придумать, как повкуснее тебя отжарить.


End file.
